Love Brought By Confidence
by roxan1930
Summary: After getting into the acadamy Crane has much more confidence and he uses it to confess his feelings to Mei Ling.


**Dislaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Love Brought By Confidence**

Crane couldn't be prouder of himself at the moment.

He had gotten the red flag at the end of the obstacle course at the Acadamy and everyone had cheered for him.

Everyone including the one person who had given him enough confidence to do it, Mei Ling.

Crane blushed lightly and sighed dreamly at the thought of the mountain cat as he was madly in love with her.

The night when she told hi mto join the try-outs wasn't the first time they had talked as they woud often chat a little when both of them had time as they could actually only have a nice talk with eachother as Crane was the only guy that didn't always try to flirt with Mei Ling and Mei Ling was practicly the only person in the acadamy who liked hi mand was nice to him.

Crane had always thought that the female student was beautifull and he wasn't the only one who thought so as practicly every student seemed to be in love with the only female at the acadamy.

"Hey, Crane!" a voice snapped the bird out of his thoughts and when he looked up he saw some new rhino students coming his way.

"Would you like to have a celebration-dinner with us as all of us have made it in the acadamy?" one of them asked.

"Uhm… Sure." Crane replied feeling a little shy as he never had been asked to join someone for dinner.

A few hours later he was sitting in a restaurant with the rhinos chatting with them wich ment that the rhinos chatted a lot and Crane gave a small laugh or nod every no wand then as he didn't really know what to say.

"Hey Crane?" one of them suddenly asked.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?" Crane asked turning to the rhino who had called him.

"You were confinced to join the try-outs by that girl named Mei Ling, right? She's hot so tel lus something about her." the rhino next to Crane said nugging the bird in the chest with his elbow while winking.

"Uhm… Well, she is very strong, nice, funny, gentle, calm, understanding and…" Crane went on as he looked down blushing.

"And she is the girl wich you are in love with." another rhino finished and then laughed with the other rhinos and the avian's red face.

"Dude, tell her!" another thino yelled after they all stopped laughing.

Crane tried to protest but every time the rhinos told him again that he should confess untill he finally gave in and then the rhinos started cheering but then run outside and started pucking from all the alcohol they had drunken in a alley.

"Crane is with you guys." Crane sighed waving his wings at the mto create a small breeze because he was that only one who hadn't drunken any alcohol.

The next day

"Uhm… Mei Ling?" crane asked his friend nervously after the classes were over.

"Yeah, what is it, Crane?" she asked turning towards him.

"Can you come to the top of the hill in the north at about eight o'clock? I need to tell you something." Crane said and Mei Ling smiled sweetly.

"Of course. I'll see you then." she replied and walked away.

"Alright, bye!" Crane yelled before spreading his wings and also flying away.

The hours went by quickly and it was soon eight o'clock and Mei Ling made her way up the hill where Crane had asked her to come.

"Crane? Are you there?" she asked looking around when she reached the top.

Then a shadow flew over her and when she looked up she saw her friend who then landed in front of her.

"Hey, Mei Ling! Thank you for coming." Crane greeted her smiling shyly.

"Hey, Crane! You don't need to thank me as I really don't mind coming here for you." Mei Ling replied and then noticed that her friend was holding something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" the mountain cat asked trying to look over his shoulder but when he was standing upright he was to tall for her to look over his shoulder.

"I… I got you something." Crane said as he started to blush again as he pulled a boucket of red roses from behind his back making her gasp.

"Oh, Crane! These are beautifull! Thank yo uso much!" Mei Ling yelled as she happily took the roses and then stood on her toes and gave Crane a soft kiss on the cheek making his jaw drop as his eyes grew wide and his face turned red.

"You don't need to thank me." he managed to say.

"What did you want to tell me?" Mei Ling asked after a while.

Crane felt himself starting to sweat when she asked him that so he nervously cleared his throat.

"Uhm… I… I wanted to tell you how gratefull I am that I met you as you are the most wonderfull and beautifull person I've ever met in my whole life." he told her.

"Crane…" Mei Ling wispered but Crane cut her off.

"Ever since I've met you I have had a crush on you and my feelings have only grown stronger and this might sound weird but I… I… I love you." Crane chocked the last part of his confession out.

Mei Ling was speechless as she stood there completely frozen with wide eyes and a red face as she looked at Crane who was looking at his feet.

Taking her silence as a rejection Crane sighed and spead his wings getting ready to fly away when he suddely felt two slender arms being thrown around his neck.

Crane immediantly recognized them as Mei Ling's arms and right after that he felt her bury her face in his chest.

"Mei Ling?" he asked confused and he became only more confused when she started shuddering and he could swear he felt his chest getting wet with tears.

Mei Ling slowly lifted her face from Crane's chest showing that she was crying just like Crane thought but she was smiling.

"Mei Ling?" Crane asked again.

"Did you just mean that? Do you really love me?" Mei Ling suddenly asked still smiling and Crane nodded as he also started to smile.

"Of course. I love everything about you." he said slowly leaning closer to her face.

"I love you too." was the last thing Mei Ling said before she and Crane kissed passionatly.

"Awww…" was suddenly heard from behind some bushes and trees making the avian and feline quickly pull away from eachother.

"Who's there?" they yelled and then a bunch of old and new students came into the sight while smiling sheepishy.

"What are _you_ all doing here?" Mei Ling asked angrily glaring at them.

"The rookies said that Crane would confess to you and when we saw him talking to you today we thought he might do it today so we followed you guys." one of the students explained.

"Listen Crane, you better take good care of Mei Ling because if you don't and end up hurting her feelings you're dead." one of the oldest students said threatingly to Crane.

"Don't worry, my friend. I'll never hurt Mei Ling." Crane replied smirking slightly and then he put his ing gently around Mei Ling and lead her back to the acadamy.

He walked her to the door of her room where they stopped and Crane put his wings around Mei Ling's waist and she put her arms around his neck and then kissed softly.

"Will I see you the next morning?" he asked after they broke apart.

"If you want, you could see me much earlier then any other day, next morning." Mei Ling purred with half-lidded eyes.

Ane also lowered his eye-lids and kissed her again and allowed her to pull him into her room for the night.

A night they would always remember.

**The End**

**Please R&R and read my other stories!**


End file.
